charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three witches who descent from the Warren line of witches. They are the most powerful, good witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protect innocents and rid the world from evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the future (and eventually the past as well). The universal bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest, most powerful form of magic. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Charmed One. After the death of Prue Halliwell on May 17th, 2001, the half-sister of the Halliwell sisters, Paige Matthews, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, reconstituting the Charmed Ones. History Melinda Warren's Prophecy The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda possessed all three Charmed powers; the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition and was the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When the warlock, Matthew Tate, exposed Melinda's secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But shortly before her death, Melinda prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating in the arrival of a sisterhood, which would be known as the Charmed Ones. The Arrival of the Three Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1970 and 1975, respectively. Due to a deadly pact their mother, Patty Halliwell, did with a warlock named Nicholas, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell cast a spell to strip away their powers for protection. In 1977, their mother had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder and conceived a baby. Because it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to fall in love and have children, they were forced to give the baby up for adoption. They took her to a local church where a nun brought her to Mark and Helen Matthews, who named her Paige. Patty died one year later. In early 1998, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family Spirit Board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. From then on, they have battled multiple forces of evil in the form of warlocks, evil spirits and demons. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the power of their Book of Shadows. The Death of Prue Halliwell As the sisters' bond and powers strengthened, they encountered multiple forces of evil. None had managed to break them apart until in 2001, when they accidentally used magic in public trying to protect a doctor and were caught on TV. The Source of All Evil used the opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones by making Phoebe willingly stay in the Underworld in exchange for the demon, Tempus, to rewind time to the moment before their magic was exposed. She agreed after finding out that Piper had been killed because of the madness. After time was rewound, Piper and Prue were forced to face the demonic assassin, Shax, alone and were both sent through a wall. The Source sent an assassin after Phoebe, but she managed to escape back to the Manor where Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt, healed Piper. However, he did not manage to save Prue. The Power of Three was broken that day. Reconstituting the Charmed Ones The Next Generation of Charmed Ones Powers and Abilities As witches, the Charmed Ones have the basic powers of spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Each Charmed One is skilled at one of these powers. For example, Piper is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking and Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her dedication to her Charmed life. Although Prue and Paige's skills are good, they were more skilled at thinking and devising plans and helping innocents. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate powers. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition, respectively. TelekinesisPrueHand.jpg Charmed417 460.jpg Turning into a Wendigo 1.jpg Charmed402_266.jpg The Power of Three .]] Although each sister has proven herself to be a powerful witch in her own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the ''"Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. Said to be the most powerful form of magic ever, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as sisters. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called the Warlock Spell or simply The Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock, or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either trough trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. The Book of Shadows Like any other witches, the Charmed Ones have a Book of Shadows. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of them being from the Charmed Ones' grandmother; Penny Halliwell. The Charmed Ones' bond with the Book Connected to the Charmed Ones' is the Book of Shadows. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depends on the strength of the Charmed Ones' sisterly bond as well as each sister's individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful the Book of Shadows gets. This has been proven many times when a certain evil attempted to steal the Book of Shadows. Resembling the Power of Three The Triquetra on the cover of the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, resembles their bond; The Power of Three. Whenever the sisters are in turmoil and use their powers on each other in an offensive way, the triquetra will split, resembling the broken bond. The leaves of the triquetra disconnect and the circle will vanish. As a result, the book will loose its powers, as will the sisters. The only way to restore everything, is for the sisters to bond with each other again and solve their problems.As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Power Outage", when the Andras, the Spirit of Rage creates conflict between the sisters. Protecting itself from Evil At the very early beginning, the Charmed Ones had yet to grow a tight bond with each other and their book. Evil was able to touch the book, but could not move it out of the manor.As seen in the season 1 episode "Thank You For Not Morphing", when the trio of Shapeshifters tries to steal the Book of Shadows. As the sisters grew closer and their powers stronger, their book grew stronger as well. It was able to move itself when evil wanted to touch it''As seen in the season 3 episode "Once Upon a Time", when Cole Turner wants to steal the Book of Shadows.'' and later on, even create a shield around itself that could electrocute demons.As seen in the season 7 episode "Death Becomes Them", when Zankou tries to steal the Book of Shadows. When the sisters are emotionally weakened, the book will loose its strength and power, leaving it vulnerable to evil. When a demon is then able to steal the book, its power will shift and it will protect itself from good. The only way for good to reclaim the book, is for the sisters to bond with their book again, by casting "The Power of Three Spell".Season 7, "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" Notes and Trivia * The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. Both the cover of the Book of Shadows, as well as Kit's collar, feature the Triquetra. * Every episode features a shot of all three Charmed Ones together. * All four Charmed Ones have been hospitalized and have gone to jail. * The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one for her. In order to explain the term, she simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain.Season 4 episode "Womb Raider" * The wizard Rathmere, while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community, up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming.Season 6, "Spin City" References }} Charmed Ones, The Charmed Ones, The Charmed Ones, The Charmed Ones, The *